New Life, Friends, and family
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: full summary inside rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hermione has been having strange dreams all summer until one morning she wakes up to find fellow school mates at her house with news of hermione being adopted and is actually Winter zambini. as her real life is finally the way she pictured it, things start to fall apart. will her brother and fiancee beable to stop her ex bestfriends from destroying everything before the wedding? Or will hermione end up canceling the entire ceremony?

Disclaimer:

Blaise: tell them the truth

Me: Or what zambini?

theo: Or we curse you...

Me: You do realize i could make both of you disapperar right?

Blaise: you wouldnt.

Draco: oh she would. Please Cassie do something to shut them up.

Me: okay (evil smirk) *sews theos mouth shut*

Blaise: youve been hanging round draco too much...Oh SHE DOESNT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

I had been having weird dreams all summer. The dreams involved Nott, Zambini and the other slytherins. I kept dreaming that I was Winter Alvani Zambini Blaise's long lost sister and that I would be in slytherin when we returned to school. I climbed out of bed and got dressed for the day. When I walked down the stairs to the kitchen I saw The Zambini and the Nott Family chatting with my parents.

"Good Morning…um…am I… still asleep? Cause this is how…most of my dreams started." I said.

"Um…sweetie your not sleeping . Actually your wide awake and we need to tell you some news. Now that you're 16 we can inform you that we had adopted you from the Zambini's when you were only-" I cut her off.

"When I was only 4. My real name is winter Alvani Zambini. My best friends are Pansey Parkinson, Greg Goyle and theodor nott. But my best friend of all time and my rock was and always will be my twin brother Blaise. I love you _fratello_." I told him.

"love you to _sorella_. Always have always will." I gave him the biggest hug I could manage before turning to my parents and giving them hugs as well. I finally turned to the Nott's and saw the smirks that Theo and his dad were wearing. I hit my head and shook my head back and forth. I went over to Esmerelda and gave her a hug.

"Can we smack them?" I whispered.

"Yeah we can act like we are gunna give them hugs then slap them upside the head." I nodded and we went over to the two smirking boys.

"Theo can I have a hug?" I asked in my all to innocent voice. He nodded and stepped forward. I looked over to Esmerelda and nodded. She nodded back and as we leaned in to give them hugs we smacked them upside their heads.

"OWWWW!" they screamed.

"wipe that smirk off your face before it gets stuck there permanently. And that was also for acting uptight and self centered." Esmerelda stated.

"Then why didn't Blaise get hit?" Theo asked.

"Cause he's my brother. So hit him purposely and you better run cause I promise you wont be able to walk straight when im done with you." I threatened. He nodded and I smirked at his reaction. We bid farewell to the Grangers as I walked down the stairs and over to the fireplace with my trunk. I was glad to be with my real family and even if the Grangers did raise me I knew something didn't feel right.

"hermione is everything okay?" I turned to Blaise.

"Yeah im fine. just got this feeling that somethings missing thats all." i explained to him.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer:

Draco: cassie just say it and i wont let Blaise near you.

Me: fine...I dont own Harry potter...

* * *

Its been about a week since ive been reunited with my real family and tonight is not only mine and my brothers 16th birthday party but it is also our introduction into society. There were over 1000 people attending tonight. Most of them were family friends and almost every one else were fellow slytherins. I walked into my bathroom and took a nice relaxing hot bath before I was needed to get ready. When I looked over at the clock I realized I only had about 35 minutes to get dried ff changed and to my parents room to get ready. I grabbed my robe and dried my hair with a quick drying spell. I made my way to my parents room and got prepared for torcher.

"mama im here." I said as I walked into her room. She came to greet me with a smile before leading me over to our dresses. They were the same color yet different styles. My dress was slytherin green with one strap on my right shoulder and silver trim to match my heels. My mothers dress was slytherin green as well but hers was strapless and had a heart neckline. We changed and made our way downstairs where father and Blaise were waiting.

"you both look as lovely as ever." Father said. I looked at mama and she smirked at me. I smirked back and looked over at Blaise.

"You look amazing _sorella_."

"thank you _fratello_. As do you. Are you ready?" He nodded and offered me his arm. I gladly took it and we waited behind closed doors. Father quieted everyone down and made a speech.

"ladies and gentlemen, my family and I are grateful that you are helping us celebrate the 16th birthday of our children. Our daughter came back into our lives a little over a week ago and couldn't be happier. So with out further adieu if you could put your hands together for Blaise Xavier Zambini and on his arm our lovely daughter Winter Alvani Zambini celebrating their 16th birthday." we entered the ball room as everyone broke out into applause. We circled once before stopping in the middle of the dance floor. Instead of doing the customary dance with our parents we decided to have a brother sister dance. The band started up and Blaise twirled me around the dance floor.

"Blaise, twirl me one more time and im going to be sick." I stated. He chuckled but obliged. When the music stopped father made a toast.

"First I would like to welcome Winter back to our family. We have missed her so much and I know that Blaise is happy to have his sister back. Secondly I would like to wish both of you a very happy 16th birthday. With the dark lord gone and the magical community finally at peace the both of you can finally have a normal life."

"Don't you mean as normal as we can get with magic in our lives dad?" blaise commented. I elbowed him in the side.

"don't be such a smart ass. Thank you Winter for hitting your brother for me. You truly are the angle of the family. Anyway to Blaise and Winter, Happy 16th Birthday." we raised up our glasses and then drank. Not to long after the speech was done Blaise and I were surrounded by our friends. Pansey and I squealed as we hugged each other causing the guests to laugh at us. Greg pulled me into his death grip hug that I missed so much and Theo hugged me then placed a light kiss on my cheek. A faint blush covered my cheeks and my brother laughed. I looked over to father and he motioned for me to pour my drink on to my all to loving brother. I looked at pansey and smirked. We grabbed our drinks while greg and Theo held on to Blaise. We walked over to Blaise and dumped our drinks on his head before giving the boys a quick kiss on the cheek and walking away. He stood there shocked for atleast 10 minutes before storming away. I laughed and sent a smirk in his direction. He pouted and complained once again to our father.

"God Blaise your such a tattle tale. Besides father said I could. Think of it as payback for everything you did to me when I first got here." I told him. Just then Draco came over and asked to talk to me. I agreed and walked off.

"whats up Draco?" I asked

"Well I kinda need your help. Are you still friends with Ginny weasly?" I nodded " is there any way you could convince her to go out with me? I really like her and don't want to ruin anything cause of my stupidity." he admitted.

"well I happen to know for a fact that ginny has been crushing on you since our 3rd year in Hogwarts. I'll see what I can do I cant really promise anything right now but I will try."

"Thanks. Oh and im sorry for calling you a mud blood for the past 5 years. If I had known you were Blaise's sister I would have shut up." he admitted. I told him all was forgiven and we went back to the party and hung with our friends when suddenly the Weasleys showed up.

"this should be interesting." I muttered more to myself then anyone else. everyone turned to me with curious expresions.

"what do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"Just watch and listen." i told them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Draco amd Ginny locked eyes on each other and I swear they both blushed.

"OMG! Ginny what are you doing here?" I ran over and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I had to prove to the two idiots and my other moronic brothers that you weren't lying when you told me in the letter you were a Zambini. And I just really wanted to see you." she laughed and hugged me back.

"Gin, I missed you and all but I don't want potter or ron here. Did they tell you what they did to me?" she shook her head and I took a deep breath. I led her to the deck before telling her my story.

"last year when we were on our way back to kings cross we, as usual, had a compartment all to ourselves. Harry had gotten up and locked the door after ron left. I looked at him confused cause usually it was always open. He just looked at me smirked . Before long harry had stripped not only me but him self of our clothing. Before I could comprehend what was going on he had plunged into me after casting the contracepive spell to prevent any pregnancy. Eventually he was satisfied enough to remove himself from inside me and put his clothes back on. Ron reentered the room and they went on like nothing had happened and the minute I said goodbye to them I couldn't have been happier to go home to my sanctary and cry till I fell asleep. I haven't talked to them or ever looked at them the same since then." I managed to tell her without breaking down into tears.

"Oh Hermione I am so sorry. My brother is a complete duche bag. Oh I do have some good news though. I talked to mom and she agreed to allow me to be resorted into slytherin with you and the others." I smiled and we walked back inside. We spotter ron and harry looking in our direction and ginny exploded.

"RONALD BILIOUS WEASLEY AND HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU TWO ARE COMPLETE JACKASSES! HOW DARE YOU TWO DO THAT TO HERMIONE! YOU ARE THE TWO OF YOU COMPLETELY INSANE? WAIT TILL MOTHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" she yelled at them.

"What are you talking about? We never did anything to mione." Ron said. That got me pissed. I walked up to them and slapped him before yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING? HARRY FUKING RAPED ME AT THE END OF 5TH YEAR WHILE WE WERE ON THE TRAIN AND YOU KNEW RON SO WHEN YOU REENTERED THE CAR AFTERWARDS YOU WENT ON LIKE NOTHING EVER FUCKIN HAPPENED! YOU TWO ARE THE MOST DISGUSTING, OBNOCTIOUS, ANNOYING PRATS

IVE EVER KNOWN AND I WISH WE HAD NEVER BEEN FRIENDS. NOW IM ONLY GOING TO TELL YOU ONCE! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" the left in a hurry with the others and only ginny stayed behind. I ran off out of the ball room and up to my room. I blasted my ipod and immediately felt calm once Take a Bow by riahnna came on I sat there and sang along to the song.

_Oh, how about a round of applause, yeahA standing ovationOooooo, yeahYeah, Yeah, Yeah, YeahYou look so dumb right nowStanding outside my houseTrying to apologizeYou're so ugly when you cryPlease, just cut it outDon't tell me you're sorry cuz you're notBaby when I know you're only sorry you got caughtBut you put on quite a showYou really had me goingBut now it's time to goCurtain's finally closingThat was quite a showVery entertainingBut it's over now (But it's over now)Go on and take a bowGrab your clothes and get gone (get gone)You better hurry up Before the sprinklers come on (come on)Talkin' bout' Girl, I love you, you're the oneThis just looks like a re-runPlease, what else is on (on)And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're notBaby when I know you're only sorry you got caughtBut you put on quite a showYou really had me goingBut now it's time to go_Curtain's finally closing_That was quite a showVery entertainingBut it's over now (But it's over now)Go on and take a bowOh, and the award for The best lie goes to you (goes to you)For making me believe (that you)That you could be faithful to meLet's hear your speech, OhHow about a round of applauseA standing ovationBut you put on quite a showReally had me goingNow it's time to goCurtain's finally closingThat was quite a showVery entertainingBut it's over now (But it's over now)Go on and take a bowBut it's over now _I broke down in tears once the song ended. That song was exactly how I felt. I wanted nothing to do with Harry and I anymore. He used to be the perfect boyfriend until that day. I will never forgive him for anything anymore. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around and looked up to see my brother and friends. I broke down into tears again and they pulled me into a group hug.

"um…guys…yeah…kinda need to breath." they let me go and we all moved to my over sized bed. Draco and ginny kept stealing glances at each other which got on my nerves.

"Alright really the two of you are acting really childish. Just kiss each other already." I stated. They complied all to easily. We all laughed when mr. Malfoy came in and started yelling at draco and ginny for kissing when I had so much going on. Eventually I just told him that I said they could kiss. He seemed okay by this answer and he left.

We all changed and met in the one room that was like the room of requirement in Hogwarts. Walking into the room we were greeted with a rawring fire, 8 beds, a flat screen tv with movies galor, and a huge selection of junk food.

"I call this bed." I ran over and jumped on one of the middle beds. Theo got the other middle bed. Ginny had the bed next to me with pansey next to her and Millie on the end. Next to Theo was Draco then Blaise with Greg on the end. We chatted for hours before heading to bed for the night. This might just be the best summer there is.


	4. Chapter 4

We woke up to tapping on the window at the other side of the room. I climbed out of bed and took the letters from the owl. After I closed the window I squealed realizing that the owl had indeed delivered our Hogwarts letters. A pillow collided with my head causing me to glare at a not so innocent Greg.

"what the fuck was that for?" I asked.

"you woke me up. Now whats with your squealing?" by this time everyone was up and wondering the same thing. I held up the thik envelope.

"our Hogwarts letters arrived and I made prefect for slytherin. It seems as if Theo's older brother will be Head Boy this year. Great…" I said rolling my eyes. The group laughed as I passed out the remaining letters to their respected owner. Blaise had received Prefect for slytherin as well. Once we were all awake enough to walk and threw 7 pillows at greg we filled out andd headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good Morning Mother. Father." Blaise and I greeted at the same time.

"_Figlia. Figlio_." they responded. We all sat down to have breakfast before heading out to diagon ally. Once we were all done I led them to the fireplace and flood to Diagon Alley. After walking out of the leaky cauldron we headed off to flourish and blotts before sending the boys to get their quiditch supplies. Just as we were about to meet up with the guys we ren into the Weasleys and potter.

"well look who we have here. If it isn't the queen of slytherin herself…" potter stated.

"shove off potter you too weasley." I replied. The girls and I shoved past them and found the guys waiting by the three broomsticks. We went inside and and grabbed a table in the back just as the entire weasley family entered with harry in front. I groaned and tried to ignore them as much as I could. It didn't help that they decided to approach our table.

"come on ginny time to go we need to get your robes altered so you have the Gryffindor colors." ron said reaching for her but she pulled back.

"sorry I already got my robes. Im not in Gryffindor next year im in slytherin with the rest of my friends or have you forgotten who your real friends are Ronald." she questioned.

"I know who my friends are and they arent a bunch of slytherin pure blood snobs." he spat at us. I stepped forward and slapped him right across the face.

"whare do you get off calling us pure blood snobs when your nothing but a traitor to your kind and your friends. Now I suggest you get out of my sight before I do something I might not regret." I sat back down and continued to glare at the weasleys as we ate. When we finally returned home there was a note from the weasleys.

"_Dear Ginerva,_

_We would like to inform you that the Notts have graciously agreed to adopt you seeing as how you insist on being in slytherin. We are having everything shipped over there so the burrow is no longer your home. Have a great year at Hogwarts with the rest of the pureblood snobs as ron put it._

_Molly and Arthur Weasley_" Ginny read. She looked up and smiled.

"Yes! i have a cool brother instead of six idiots! this is the best news ever." She exclaimed jumping up and down like a six year old girl on chocolate.

we decided to go out that night and celebrate. by the time we got home mom and dad were still up waiting for us. we knew we were in for hell.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS! WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING!" father screamed.

"papa sorry. we just thouhgt we should celebrate ginny getting adopted by the notts. besides we dont go back to school till next week." I explained.

"I DONT CARE IF YOU BECAME THE MINISTER OF MAGIC! IT IS 3 OCLOCK IN THE MORNING! NOW ALL OF YOU GO UPSTAIRS AND GET TO BED THIS MINUTE!" we all did as we were told. we obviously didnt fall asleep right away due to the fact we all sleep in the same room.


End file.
